A typical power drill has a housing, a drive spindle that can be driven by a motor, and a chuck including a chuck body in which jaws are guided that are adjustable by a threaded connection provided between a driver and a threaded sleeve. A drill spindle and an axially displaceable drive stem can be driven by a motor from its end facing the drive spindle by a planetary transmission composed of a sun gear, a planet carrier supporting planet gears, and a ring gear, and comprising a control element.
A power drill of this type has been disclosed in US 2012/0274025. The power drill shown here can be switched between the tighten/loosen and drill modes by axial movement of a drive sleeve. The force of the drive spindle in this power drill is transferred to the sun gear of the planetary transmission. The sun gear drives the planet gears supported on the planet carrier that rolls along the ring gear, which is rotationally fixed to the housing, with the result that planet carrier rotates, that is is driven, which in turn drives the drive stem through the drive sleeve. The gear ratio of the planetary transmission here is always constant here. This entails the disadvantage that the same torque is always applied to the drive stem during the drilling action and gripping action.